The One Who Loves You
by Katherine789
Summary: To him she is just an annoyance. Day in and out she is the only one on his mind. Is it possible that his feelings aren't feelings of annoyance but perhaps something entirely different? MikasaXRivaille pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my very first fanfiction :O I really hope you like it :) I accept all criticism both bad and good as I wish to be a better writer. Please enjoy :) I'm really bad at summaries aha...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

It had all happened after he witnessed the young dark-haired girl sobbing. After seeing her crying like that, his emotions became overwhelming and confusing to him. Somehow during the day his thoughts would wander from his duties and to thoughts of the younger girl. His thoughts weren't of anything in particular but were more so a replay of the day he saw her in such an emotional state. Annoyingly enough she was the last one on his mind before bed and the first one when he awoke. It frustrated him terribly that this was happening to him and it made him uncomfortable to be around her at all. He was unsure of what it all meant as he had never experienced those kinds of feelings before.

The corporal opened his eyes. Was it already morning? It had felt like it had only been a second before he closed his eyes. Suddenly an image of the dark haired girl appeared in his mind and he bolted upright in his bed.

"Fuck..." he muttered and he rubbed his forehead. "Why the hell is that girl always on my mind?" he said and he looked out his window. "Damn that brat."

"Corporal?" came a voice from outside his door.

It startled him and he sighed. "Yes. Who is it?"

"It's Erwin," replied the other man.

The corporal sighed and he climbed out of his bed and made it up perfectly. He then prepared his uniform on the bed before replying to the man outside. "You may enter, commander," was all he said.

"Rivaille," said Erwin as he entered the room. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to the corporal. "I have a request of you concerning members of my squad. Are you interested at all?" he asked.

"Let's hear it."

"I would appreciate it if you would take some time and personally train some of my men and women in combat. Many of these individuals are very skilled but I would like to take their skill and bump it even further. I acknowledge their strength and I am indeed proud of them and their accomplishments. I have noticed that in battle they don't work very well in assisting each other and I would like it if you taught them a little about teamwork. Do you accept?"

The corporal only stared at the blonde haired man. Was he joking? Asking him to give up his time to train a bunch of kids? "I don't have the time, commander."

"Then if you will not take all then I ask that you at least take the Jaeger boy as your apprentice and a possible new candidate for your special ops team. He is very strong-willed and I believe he is a strong individual in strength itself."

The corporal's ears perked up at the name. Jaeger. There was no doubt that if the Jaeger boy was one of the individuals the commander was talking about then surely that girl would most likely be one of them. He turned to look at the commander and his eyes fluttered to the paper in his hand. He scanned it: Braus Sasha, Springer Connie, Braun Reiner, Hoover Bertolt, Jaeger Eren and... there it was. The girl who often occupied his mind... Ackerman Mikasa.

"Having second thoughts?" asked the commander. He could tell that the corporal was deep in thought. It was actually rather amusing to see him this way as the corporal rarely seemed the type of person who would actually take the time to think of this kind of request. Normally his answers were blunt or said rather quickly.

The corporal's eyes flickered up. "Yes. In fact I have decided to accept your request. I will train these men and women to the best of my abilities."

A smile crept up onto the commander's face. "That is good to hear. Then I shall assemble those names onto the field in the next hour," he said and rather hastily left the room.

The corporal sighed. He was surprisingly nervous. All day... that girl would be training with him. She would be by his side all day making him feel unpleasant feelings in which he didn't want. But... were they really that unpleasant? He cursed under his breath and walked towards his bed and readied himself for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

I am happy that I have only had positive reviews :0 Still looking for constructive criticism but if there is none then ":O" Thank you for those of you reading ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

The corporal watched from his window as Erwin assembled the men and women into the training field. He could see Ackerman and he sighed. He tied his handkerchief around his neck and slipped his boots on. He prepared himself for the training session and made his way to the training field. He noticed Hanji on his way down peering outside the window.

"Hey you. What are you doing?"

"That boy out there," she said. "He is a titan isn't he?" she asked. "Damn, I want to learn more about him! Corporal, please arrange this for me! I will be forever grateful to you," she said and she turned to him. A gleam from the sun hit her glasses and Rivaille rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"If you want to dissect him. Ask him yourself. It's not up to me to arrange something like that for you," he said simply and he left her standing there. He made his way out into the field and Erwin waved a hand towards him in acknowledgement.

"Corporal!" he shouted and the blonde haired man walked over to him. "I have assembled all of my men and women here. Please do your best to further their skills. I trust you now what you're doing," he said and he smiled at the corporal. "One week is all I ask that you spend with these soldiers. No more, no less. Is that enough time to boost their abilities?"

"More than enough I am sure."

"Great. Then I will leave them in your hands, Corporal," said Erwin and he patted Rivaille on the shoulder before he disappeared into the headquarters building.

The corporal turned to face the group. "I am sure many of you know me or know of me. I will make my introduction quick and you will give me yours quick. I am Lance Corporal Rivaille. I am the squad leader of the special ops team and I am twenty seven years old, making me your senior. This means you will obey me at all times," he said and he looked over the group of kids. They all saluted and cried "Yes sir!" He looked to the taller boy at the end on his right. "Starting with you, you will all give introductions."

"Bertholt Hoover, sixteen years old, sir," said the taller boy.

"Reiner Braun, seventeen years old, sir," said the blonde haired man who was rather fit for his age.

"Sasha Braus, fifteen years old, sir," said the brown haired girl with the ponytail.

"Connie Springer, fifteen years old, sir," said the smaller boy. Rivaille gave a small sigh in relief as he wasn't the smallest one out of all these kids.

"Jean Kirschtein, fifteen years old," said the brown haired boy.

"Eren Jaeger, fifteen years old," said the boy titan. Rivaille looked him over before turning to the last member of the seven.

"Mikasa Ackerman, fifteen years old, sir," she said and she saluted just as all the others had. Rivaille kept his eyes on her momentarily before looking away. He suddenly felt flustered and he cleared his throat quickly before saying anything else.

"It's good to meet you all. Now-"

"Kind of short isn't he?" said Jean to Eren quietly. Eren snorted rather loudly and Jean flinched. "Idiot, shhh, he might hear you."

The corporal's ears perked up and he looked at the brown haired boy, his eyes full of anger. He was about to say something to the kid about manners but then someone else intervened before he could say anything.

"Jean. You are being rude to your corporal. Do remember that he is our senior in both age and rank. You have to give him your respect. And you too, Eren. Smarten up, you of all people should know better."

The corporal's eyes wandered over to the dark haired girl who just spoke. Her head turned to him and their eyes met for a split second before she looked away as if nothing had happened. He could feel something warm inside but he decided to ignore it and he looked back at Jean who now seemed to look defeated. He didn't utter another word and the corporal wondered why he would shut up after a girl just lectured him.

"Come on Mikasa, it was a joke," said Eren and he frowned at his sister.

"Sorry... Mikasa," said the other boy."

This hit the corporal and he didn't fully understand why. This Jean kid and the dark haired girl. They were on a first name basis? He understood the relationship between her and Eren so it didn't bother him as much. But nonetheless he felt a little peeved about the apparent closeness between her and Jean but at the same time was trying to push all of these emotions out of his head. Why was he feelings this way? It annoyed him so much that one girl could get to him so easily.

"Corporal?"

Her voice again. He looked at the girl. To his surprise she actually looked worried. She had stepped out of line and went to him. "Forgive me," she said as she leaned over and examined his face. "You don't look to well, sir," she said. She lifted a hand to his forehead but another hand grabbed her wrist and tore it away.

"Mikasa!" It was her brother. "What are you doing? You can't touch the Corporal."

A small blush appeared on her face as realization hit her. "Well... wh-why not? I touch you when you don't look so well."

It was now Eren's turn to blush and he looked back at everyone. "D-don't say that kind of thing out loud, Mikasa!" he said and he brought a hand to cover his mouth, his face redder then it was before. "Just don't... don't say anymore," he said and he frowned.

Mikasa took the hint. "I am so very sorry, sir," said the dark haired girl and she looked back at the corporal. "I'm just used to taking care of Eren and Armin since forever that it was more or less just a reflex."

"It's fine."

Both Eren and Mikasa looked at the corporal. Fine? He was fine with it?

"Well even if you are fine with it, I still feel ashamed of myself for doing such a thoughtless thing," she said and she bowed her head.  
The corporal didn't say anything back and she raised her head to look at him in which he immediately looked away. He avoided her eye contact as whenever he looked at her, something would stir inside of him and it bothered him very much.

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Ackerman. It did me no harm so therefore I don't see why it should be a problem at all. Now both you and Jaeger get back in formation, we will begin our training," he said and he didn't make eye contact with either of them.

Without another word the two fell back in line and the Corporal turned back to the whole group and gave his orders. "Now to begin our training, I would like you to find a partner. We will do some one on one combat for starters."

* * *

Note: I have a tendency to drop stories (my ones I start on my computer but have never put out in the world). So please stay with me and I will do my best not to let anyone down! :0

Note 2: I listen to the Shingeki no Kyojin soundtrack when I update . It's so epic it makes my heart rate speed up and it gives me inspiration! It is honestly the best soundtrack ever and I recommend it to everyone 3


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank those who gave feedback and tips! ^_^ I will do my best to take them into count :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

The corporal watched as the kids all formed into groups of two. Springer and Braus, Hoover and Braun, Kirschtein and...? He looked towards the three cadets who stood and doing what seemed like fighting. He took notice of Mikasa who's arm was wrapped around Eren's. She looked rather annoyed at the other teenager who looked equally annoyed. As he neared them he could hear their voices more clearly.

"Eren. Tell her that you'd rather be my partner," said Jean as he glared at the girl who was clinging onto the boy who was in between the two teens.

"Eren is _my _brother. He wants to be with me," said the dark haired girl and her grip on the boy tightened as she glared right back at Jean. "Tell him Eren. We don't have time to fool around and bicker like little children."

The corporal did feel a bit bad for the kid in the middle but was also curious of who he would choose. As Eren and Jean weren't the best of friends it seemed obvious that he would choose Mikasa. But on the other hand, he didn't like that Mikasa was always babying him and never wanting to let him out of her sight so it was a hard call.

"Mikasa..." started the boy in the middle. He frowned and looked away from his sister.

The dark haired girl could sense what he was trying to say and she released his arm. She looked at the ground, her face reddening in embarrassment. No doubt because he had technically rejected her in front of the whole group. She looked away from her brother and she bit her lip. Was she about to cry? The corporal noticed Eren taking a step towards her.

"Hey Mikasa... I'm sorry. I-"

Before he could finish the corporal grabbed the wrist of the young girl and looked towards the two teenage boys who both gulped. He then looked at the dark haired girl and noticed a tear in her eye and he tensed. Damn. "Since there is no one else you could possibly be partners with, I will gladly become yours," he said and he took a deep breath. He didn't bother to meet her gaze but merely held onto her wrist. "You were top in your class weren't you? I think it would be quite unfair if you were paired with either of these two," he said as he looked over the two teenage boys again.

"Yeah," said Jean and he smirked. "I don't mean to brag but I could probably take her down in-"

"I meant that you two would be at a disadvantage for Ackerman," said Rivaille, a barely noticeable smile of amusement appeared on his face before reverting back to the serious expression he normally had. When he turned back to look at Mikasa he noticed her own expression became nonchalant and she seemed rather amused as well.

"Y-yeah right!" shouted Eren and he looked at his sister. "Just because she ranked first doesn't mean she can beat me! I'm not that easily taken down," he said and he frowned.

"Annie seemed to take you down in seconds," said Reiner.

Bertholt laughed. "Really? Annie did?"

"Yeah. It was quite amusing," replied Reiner. "She sent him down on his ass before he could even think of trying to hit her."

Eren shot him a death glare. "I wouldn't be the one to talk, Braun. She sent you down on your ass just as fast," he said. "Don't forget that it was you who wanted to put her in her place."

The corporal was rather amused. He hadn't felt this amused in forever. He watched as Spring and Braus fell to the ground laughing at the two teens who had admitted each other's embarrassing moment from the past. Bertholt also held a nonchalant expression that the corporal found to be rather suspicious. He looked too calm for what was going on but maybe that was just in his nature so he didn't question it. When he looked towards Mikasa she was now smiling. Obviously she had never heard of this story yet. Seeing her smile though... it made his insides feel warm again and he sighed and clenched his fist. Had he ever felt like this before? For some reason he felt as though he knew this feeling but at the same time if felt foreign. What on Earth did he feel for that girl. It wasn't that he was annoyed by her presence... but nor did he like it either because it made him feel this way.

"Corporal? Something wrong?" asked Eren.

The corporal just shook his head. He then gestured for the partners to start their combat training. They did so and he himself turned to face Mikasa completely. He gestured towards her to hit him and she bit her lip and took a run at him in which he swiftly dodged and she countered with a kick to his legs in which he was able to dodge and kick her to the ground. The two kept it going for several minutes and after some time the corporal noticed that the groups had eventually quit their own sparring and stood and watched. Both the corporal and Mikasa were no doubt much better than any of them.

"Way to go Mikasa!" shouted Jean.

The corporal was distracted for less than a second by the annoyance of that boy and his familiarity with the girl and found himself lying on the ground on his back in that second he had lost his focus. It had actually hurt and he was surprised by the quickness of the dark haired girl and her skill. The whole group of kids went quiet. They had never seen the corporal beaten and most of them just stared. He noticed the dark haired girl's face become quite pale and she made a face as though she was going to be in trouble. He stood up and brushed the hair out of his face and walked towards her. She backed away and he grabbed her wrist and took her hand in his and shook it.

"Sir...?"

"Good work, Ackerman. You have talent."

Her face became flushed and she slipped her hand away and saluted. "Thank you, sir," she said and she turned to Eren and beamed at him. He beamed at her back and mouthed 'good job' back to her.

* * *

The news of Mikasa putting the corporal on his ass spread throughout the headquarters building like wildfire and people cheered for her as they passed her in the hallways. Even commander Erwin gave her a smile and patted her shoulder as he passed her. She felt quite good to be honest and she had felt even better when he shook her hand out of respect. She didn't realize how she had done it, but she had beat the undefeated corporal in combat. She smiled to herself and looked at her hand. She saw Eren standing near a window and she ran up to him.

"Eren!"

"Oh Mikasa. Evening. Hey, you were pretty good out there," he said. He gave her a warm smile in which she blushed but lowered her face into her scarf so he wouldn't see. "You know, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just being cocky and it's not that I don't care for you, it's just I wanted to put Jean in his place. I would have paired up with you if I didn't feel the want to get at Jean," he laughed.

"It's alright," she said and she smiled.

"I wish Armin was in our group too. It would have bee more fun if the three of us were together in this. Then there would be eight of us and there would be even groups. And then you and me... we could..." he blushed softly and he looked away trying to hide it.

"Damn you, Eren," was all Mikasa said before she turned on heel and ran away. Damn him... damn Eren. He was always acting like this around her and it made her hurt even more so than she already was. He already hurt her as much as she needed to be by rejecting her however long ago it was. He had told her that she was just his sister and nothing more, yet he always acted nervous and loving around her. Had she mistaken his feelings for her? She didn't care now... it only hurt her inside and she was going to forget. When he rejected her feelings... it had been the first time she cried after her parents murder. And now here she was... crying again. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing and she hid her face in her hands. She went outside the headquarters and she began to sob. Why did it hurt this much? She felt as though her heart had been ripped to pieces and it hurt her tremendously.

"Ackerman?"

Quickly she clamped a hand over her mouth and she forced herself to stop crying. From the corner of her eye she saw a shorter figure and she gasped when she noticed that it was Corporal Rivaille. She didn't know where to hide her face so she turned around. "Sorry, sir," she said. "Please don't come over here, my face is..."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she said and she cleared her throat. "I don't have any reason to cry, sir." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve hastily before she turned around and faced him.

"Your face... looks awful," he said flatly and he handed her a handkerchief in which she graciously accepted and wiped her eyes and face. He was curious to know why she was like this again but he didn't ask. He didn't feel like prying into her life and upsetting her further. Instead, he sighed and took his handkerchief back and he himself wiped the corners of her eyes. "You missed a spot," he said quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed a deep red. Was he embarrassing her on purpose? "Corporal...?"

"What?"

She was at a loss of words now. Why was it so hard to converse with this older man? Was it because he was always so serious and he made her nervous? She frowned and she saluted him. "It is nothing, sir," she said and she looked down at the ground. "Thank you for offering me your handkerchief. I should be getting to bed," she said and she turned to leave.

"Ackerman."

She flinched and she turned once more to look at him. "Yes, sir?"

"Stop crying. Your crying face is ugly and it irritates me."

She felt a small smile creep up onto her face and she turned back around. "Yes... sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The corporal watched her leave and he took a deep breath when she was out of sight. He had realized that in fact... her crying face was not ugly... he had actually found it rather cute and it set him off the edge. He kicked a stone and ran a hand through his hair. He found himself angry at the person who made her cry like that. He wondered who it possibly could have been. Kirschtein? Braun? Jaeger? He sat down on the gravel path and leaned himself against the stone wall, not caring whether he got dirty or not, he would take care of it later. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Thinking of her made his insides scream and after seeing her cry like that made them explode. "Damn..."

* * *

Note: I honestly love the idea of Mikasa and Rivaille and I don't know why . omg. I am a total Rivaille fangirl! 3 :O

Note 2: I am very happy that people are actually reading my fanfiction :D I was worried about how it was going to be but I don't feel as worried anymore! Since I am a total noob at this, it is very exciting to me. xD Thank you guys! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do apologize for Jean's character for being OOC. He will be OOC (forgive me T.T) but I promise there will be no ErenXJean 0.0 I just can't see that happening at all. And I very much so apologize for the late update, was busy working and prepping for a piano exam... but now it's finished so I will be updating quite a bit to make up for the lost time.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Rivaille groaned as he rolled out of bed the next morning. His back felt stiff and he wondered if it was because of what had happened yesterday when he was sent down on the ground by Mikasa. He had had worse falls but for some reason his back was stiffer than usual today. He prepared himself for the day ahead. There was a knock on his door and he sighed. Who was at his door at this hour?

"Yes?"

"It's Erwin again. Are you decent? May I come in?"

Rivaille ran a hand through his messy hair and frowned. He took a comb out of his dresser drawer and combed his hair quickly yet perfectly before opening his door to the blonde haired man. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair and flipped his feet up onto the desk and eyed the commander. "So? What brings you here, commander?" he asked and he yawned.

"I am curious to know how the individuals did yesterday? Did you take notes?"

The corporal reached into his desk and pulled out a brown folder and handed it to Erwin, who's eyes lit up. The blonde haired man took the brown folder and opened it to reveal Rivaille's very neat notes on each individual. He scanned it once over before reading the comments aloud:

_"Bertholt Hoover: Does well in combat. Good speed, works well with his partner, Reiner Braun but lacks in his social skills towards the others. He has shown good abilities in defense._

_Reiner Braun: Like his partner, shows good agility and is able to defend himself. He lacks in social skill as well towards the others in the group. He is strong and is a well trained soldier in both of offense and defense._

_Jean Kirschstein: Lacks much discipline. Appears to have some skill in combat but will have to observe more of his skill._

_Connie Springer: He has done well in demonstrating his skill in both offensive and defensive attacks. More training will help him to become a better solider overall. _

_Sasha Braus: Perhaps a little too much social skill. She does well in one on one combat but lacks the skill in applying it quickly. If she works on her speed then she will have demonstrated good talent._

_Eren Jaeger: Much like his partner, Kirschstein, he lacks discipline. However, while training he has shown a fair amount of skill in one on one combat overall. _

_Mikasa Ackerman: Has a talent in one to one combat. She has good discipline and has shown a clear demonstration of her skill. She is the most promising of all the cadets and lives up to being the number one soldier. I look forward to working with her in training as well as in the field."_

His eyes trailed up from my notes to me and he raised his eyebrows. He looked surprised. "This is it?"

What? Was that it? Of course that was it. It had actually taken the corporal quite a long time to think of something to say about each individual as they were all fairly good in one on one combat. The only one that seemed to have problems was Kirschtein, but with better discipline he would most likely come out a better soldier. A few more lines were shared between the corporal and the commander before Rivaille led him out and went to grab his 3D maneuver from his closet. Today he would teach them how to move more gracefully.

After breakfast he made his way to the field a few minutes early. From the corner of his eye he could see Mikasa. She wasn't doing anything in particular, but merely sitting on the ground and staring up at the sky. He wondered why she wasn't in the dining hall with her friends? He walked over to her and she seemed surprised at his sudden arrival and jumped up and saluted.

"Why are you out here alone? Another fight with your titan boyfriend?" he teased but then immediately regretted his choice of words and cleared his throat.

She shot him a look that said 'shut the hell up'. He did just as the look told him to and he looked anywhere but her. After a moment of awkward silence he did turn to her and frowned. "So anyway... why are you here and not in the dining room with your friends, Jeager and Arlert?" he asked. "Skipping your meals is not a good thing your know. You need your strength for all the things I will be teaching you." He watched as her face became reddened at his words. He himself didn't notice but once he did he smirked. "Ackerman you-"

"You're the one to talk," she cut in. "I just came from the dining hall five minutes ago and I didn't see you there either. Skipping on _your _meals, Corporal?" she said and she eyed him closely.

He shook his head. "You got me there, Ackerman," he said and he folded his arms. "And don't give me attitude, I'm your superior and I would appreciate it if you treated me as such. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Over the next few minutes he watched as the rest of the group slowly joined together on the field. Most of them looked tired and Jaeger yawned at least three times in thirty seconds. He frowned. One day of training had done this to them? They were weak and he was sure they thought otherwise. With one look at the kid, Jean, he could tell he was exhausted beyond belief. However the boy seemed to be trying his best to not let it show. The smug face on Kirschtein made Rivaille believe he knew what Rivaille was thinking and he immediately scowled at the boy who's face only became more smug.

As they made their way to the training ground in the forest near headquarters he stopped before they entered and turned to the group. "Now you will all know this drill, you did it when you were in the training academy. There will be titan replicas in the woods and you are to use your 3D maneuver gear to take them down. I will be taking note of your skill upon doing so. I will be doing this individually to start off and then allow you to form groups and take them down using teamwork. Who would like to go first?" he scanned the group and when nobody offered, his eyes turned to Kirschtein who, upon seeing the corporal looking at him, muttered something under his breath. Rivaille narrowed his eyes at the teenager and the side of his mouth curved up in a smirk. "Kirschtein. Please make your way to the front and ready yourself. You are going first."

"Yes, corporal," he said and he made his way up to the front so he was beside the corporal. He made sure his gear was not loose and he looked up at the trees. "So I am to take that one down?" he asked Rivaille. He pointed to the titan replica and frowned.

"Yes. Hurry it up."

The teen boy turned his head away from the corpora and rolled his eyes. "What an irksome guy..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Jean and he then maneuvered himself up into the trees and made a direct attack towards the titan before he skillfully maneuvered to the right, around and then attacked from behind. In one attack he hit and cut the back of the replica titan's neck. It was not a particularly deep cut but it was deep enough to kill a titan had it been a real one. "Alright!" shouted the teenager as he maneuvered back over to the group. He was all smiles and Rivaille took notice than he was grinning towards Mikasa who gave a smile that lasted a second back at him.

Rivaille sighed. Not only did he feel slightly irritated by Jean and Mikasa but he was also irritated that the kid had such skill with his 3DMG. He hadn't expected him to have that much skill.

At the end of the day he read over his report in his quarters It was pretty much the same as the last report. Everyone had their own strengths and weaknesses other than Mikasa who once again had a hundred percent. He remembered back to when he was in the training academy, he was that kind of student too. However, as much as all of them had great skill, every single one lacked teamwork. Jaeger was the one who had the right idea about teamwork and would allow others to help him. Mikasa however, when she tried to help the titan kid, he blew her off and started to angrily shout at her that it was his target and not hers. Rivaille had been a bit peeved at the boy when he saw Mikasa's face grow saddened.

*knock knock*

Startled, Rivaille threw the report onto his bed and stood up. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's cadet Ackerman," came the voice from behind the door.

Rivalle's heart skipped a beat and he coughed as if there was nothing wrong. "You may enter," he said as he grabbed his report and sat down in his desk chair. He pretended to be reading it as the young girl walked in. He looked up from the report and up at her. He scanned her and raised his eyebrow. "Why are you here, Ackerman?" he asked and he put the report on the desk.

"Well it's dinner now, Corporal," she said. "And... well some of us were wondering if you wanted to sit with us?"

The corporal scoffed and he let out an amused laugh. "Me? A corporal sitting with a few cadets? That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. And I didn't expect it to come from you," he said and he put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

He could tell that wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear and he watched as she saluted. "Then please excuse me," she said. "It was foolish of me to ask such a question. I apologize," she continued and she bowed slightly. As she made her way towards the door he felt a sudden guilt. He hadn't mean it in a bad way... No one had ever asked him personally to sit with them. He was rather... happy? No. That wasn't it. However he did know that he did in fact want to sit with her and the rest of the group.

"Mikasa."

The dark haired girl stopped and she turned around, her face a little flushed. "S-sir? You just called me..."

"Give me a minute. I accept your invitation."

* * *

**Note: **Once again... I LOVE THE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN SOUNDTRACK! It give me chills and I swear I've listened to it a hundred times. Vogel im Kafig, Rittai Kidou, Attack on Titan and the two openings are my favourites 3 I highly recommend them.

**Note 2: **I will be going away to the lake with my family for the next week. When I get home however I will update as much as I can!

**Note 3:** Thank you to my readers. Honestly.. I'm very happy that there are people reading this xD I'm a noob and I really appreciate the comments. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
